


Change of Mind

by Feygan



Series: Fate of the X-Men [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Movies), X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feygan/pseuds/Feygan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate of the X-Men side-story. Jean did a bad, bad thing. [Scott/Jean]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Mind

She wanted him the first moment she saw him, knew that he had to be hers.  
  
Sure, he was ten years younger than her, still a teenager, but that didn't mean a thing to her desire. He was handsome and perfect and she would possess him.  
  
It was unfortunate that he didn't agree with her, not at first anyway.  
  
It was all that stupid Xander, sucking up Scott's attention, greedily keeping it for himself.  
  
She really didn't know what Scott saw in the brat. Sure, maybe Xander could be a little funny sometimes, but he really wasn't anything special. He was just some goofy kid.  
  
So why did Scott like him so much? Why was Scott drawn to him in some way that went beyond mere friendship? How could someone so utterly perfect be drawn to someone so utterly useless as Xander Harris?  
  
After the first few times she tried to catch Scott's attention and was rebuffed by his fascination with Xander, she gave up the conventional approach.  
  
She had been training with Charles since her late teens. It had taken her nearly a decade, but she had control of her telepathy. And even if she was never going to be as powerful as Charles Xavier, she was strong enough for her purposes.  
  
Late one night, while everyone was asleep, she left her lonely bed and crept down the hallway. Using her telekinesis, she unlocked Scott's door and went in.  
  
Even in the darkness she could feel his mind burning from the bed. If she concentrated she would be able to slip into his dreams. But that was not what she wanted. She desired more than dreams.  
  
Reaching out with her mind, she sent tendrils of thought flowing through Scott's mind. It was almost childishly easy.  
  
Creating a fascination for her in Scott's mind. Pushing Xander to the fringes of his thoughts, almost completely burning out Scott's desire for Xander or even any other male. Pushing her image to the center of Scott's being, forcing a Fascination on him.  
  
By the time she was finished, sweat was streaming down her forehead and she knew more than anything that Scott was hers. And no matter what might have been, Xander would never be anything more than a friend to Scott.  
  
That night, she went back to her room fully pleased with herself and what she had done.  
  
Not only had she made Scott hers, but she now knew for sure that whatever she wanted, she could have.  
  
She was a telepath, one of the master's of the world.

  
*.*.* 

And that's that, he thought, mentally brushing his hands together.  
  
With just a little nudge, Jean had done exactly what he wanted. And no one would ever be able to prove that he had done anything at all.  
  
Charles grinned, a feral expression on his face.  
.  
=THE END=


End file.
